fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Naveen argues with Wooly Mammoth
At King Naveen's castle, as the sun began to set in the mountains over the horizon, Naveen was standing at the window looking outside, patiently waiting for his adoptive daughter to show. Wooly was also with him, but he was busy eating. Naveen then watched the sun sets down. He was glad that the eleven years are almost over, and, supposedly, Maleficent's curse had failed, but he wondered where his daughter was. It had been eleven years, and he might have forgotten what she looks like now. Wooly, however, didn't seem to notice the sad expression of Naveen. Naveen sadly sighed and said, "No sign of her yet, Wooly." "Course not. Good half hour 'till sunset." said Wooly, as he took a bite out of a chicken leg. "Ah, excellent bird!" said Wooly. Then he looked at Naveen and, this time, noticed his sad expression. "Oh now, come on, buck up, battle's over, girl's as good as here." said Wooly, trying to cheer his friend up. Naveen shook his head sadly and said, "I'm sorry, Wooly, but after eleven years of worrying, never knowing..." "The past, all in the past!" said Wooly. And he clapped his hooves. A turtle ran into the dining hall with a bottle of wine, holding a lute (a guitar-like musical instrument). The turtle was a slender olive-green one with olive-green skin, a yellowish-green belly, fingernails, and toenails, black eyes, and a tough green shell, wearing a brown bowler hat, a white shirt collar, a red necktie around his neck, and two white wrist collars. His name was T.W. Turtle, Wooly's lackey. "Tonight, we toast to future with something I've been saving for eleven years." said Wooly. He poured two glasses, one for himself and one for Naveen. Yet, he was unaware that T.W. managed to pour some wine into his own glass without him noticing. "Here, to the future!" said Wooly. Naveen finally smiled and said, "Right, Wooly, to the future!" Then they began to sing their own song. Wooly the Mammoth: Skumps! Naveen: Skumps! Wooly: A toast to this night Naveen: The outlook is rosy Wooly: The future is bright Naveen and Wooly: Our children will marry Our kingdoms unite Skumps! Skumps! Skumps!' Both of them laughed to themselves a bit until Wooly spoke. "Ah, excellent vintage." he laughed. T.W. hiccuped. "And now, to the new home, ey?" said Wooly. As he heard this, Naveen became confused and surprised when he heard "new home." "New home?" asked Naveen. "Children need a nest of their own, what? Place to raise their little brood, ey?" said Wooly. "Well, I suppose, in time." said Naveen. "Of course. To the home!" said Wooly, as he poured more wine into their glasses and, once again, T.W. snuck some more wine for himself. Then the Italian man and the elephant sang once more. Wooly: Skumps! Naveen: Skumps! Wooly: A toast to the home Naveen: One grander by far Than a palace in Rome Wooly noticed then that Naveen's glass was all foam and gave him a refill of wine. "Let me fill up your glass," he said. "This glass was all foam." Naveen and Wooly: Skumps Skumps Skumps! After they sang, T.W. began playing the lute, but in a very drunk way after sneaking some wine for himself. "The plans!" said Wooly, clapping his hooves. T.W. ran up to Naveen and held a plan a plan to a castle in front of his face while still drunk and hiccupped. "Well, what do you think? Nothing elaborate, of course. Forty bedrooms, Dining hall, Honeymoon cottage, really." said Wooly. Naveen was startled when he heard the word "honeymoon." He was very surprised indeed. "You-You mean, you're building it already?" asked Naveen. "Built, man! Finished. The love-birds can move in tomorrow." said Wooly. "Tomorrow? But Wooly, they're not even engaged. And they're too young to get married yet!" said Naveen. "Take care of that tonight. To the wedding!" said Wooly, as he went to pour a glass of wine. But Naveen stopped him, and while stopping, he put the bottle of wine away as T.W. began pouring some, this time into his lute. "Now hold on, Wooly. I haven't even seen my daughter yet, and you're taking her away from me." said Naveen. "Getting my Danny, aren't you?" asked Wooly. Naveen said, "Yes, but ..." "Want to see our grandchildren, don't we?" asked Wooly. Naveen began, "Of course, but ..." "There's no time to lose! Getting on in 7 more years. To the wedding!" said Wooly, as he poured a glass of wine for himself. "Now be reasonable, Wooly. After all, Minnie knows nothing about this." said Naveen. "Well?" asked Wooly, as he drank his cup of wine. "Well, it-it may come as quite a shock." said Naveen. As he heard this, Wooly spat out his wine and faced Naveen angrily. "Shock? My Danny a shock? What's wrong with my Danny?" demanded Wooly, pounding his glass twice on the table. He angrily stormed towards Naveen. "Nothing, Wooly." said Naveen, trying to back away from him and calm him down, "I only meant..." "Why, doesn't your daughter like my friend?" demanded Wooly, pounding the bottle of wine on the table once. "Now, now... " said Naveen. "Well, I'm not so sure my friend likes your daughter!" said Wooly, head butting into Naveen's stomach. Then Naveen was offended when he mentioned his daughter, and it was his turn to be angry and stormed towards Wooly. Naveen scolded, "Now see here..." "I'm not so sure my grandchildren will want YOU for a grandfather!" said Wooly, head butting Naveen once more. Naveen was enraged as he straightened his hair. "Why, you-you unreasonable, pompous, blustering, OLD WINDBAG!" he shouted. Wooly was offended when he heard the words. He grabbed a nearby fish by mistake, thinking it was a sword, and got into a fighting position as he said, "Unreasonable, pompous...En garde, sir!" "I warned you, Wooly, this means war!" said Naveen, as he also got into a fighting position. Then they started to fight, tussling around at each other. As Wooly got ready to charge at him, Naveen grabbed a serving tray and placed it in front of him as Wooly swung the fish at the tray, shouting, "Forward! For honor! For country!" Realizing he was fighting with a fish, Wooly knew he was using it as a sword while Naveen was using the tray as a shield. Both of them looked at the fish and tray, then at each other, and then they started laughing. "What's this all about anyway?" laughed Wooly. "Nothing, Wooly. Absolutely nothing." laughed Naveen. "The children are bound to fall in love with each other." said Wooly. "Precisely. And as for grandchildren, I'll have the royal woodcarvers start work on the crib tomorrow." said Naveen. "Splendid! King size, of course." said Wooly. "Certainly. To the woodcaver's guild!" said Naveen. And they were about to make another toast until they heard an odd and strange sound. And what appears to sound like horrible snoring. Following their ears, they soon noticed the sounds coming from under the table. They raised the tablesheets and looked under to find T.W. passed out and sleeping with his head inside the lute. Suddenly, Naveen and Wooly heard the trumpets sound, and they heard Lawrence announce, "His royal highness, Prince Danny Cat!" Then they heard people and animals cheering for him. "Danny?" said Wooly, as he ran to run outside to meet him. Before the castle, Bagheera came running in, carrying Danny on his back. As more people and animals cheered for him, Danny got off of Bagheea, and Wooly has just arrived outside to meet him. "Danny! Danny! Danny, hold, Danny!" yelled Wooly. Danny heard his friend and walked over to him. Then Wooly ran over to him. "Hurry, boy, hurry, and change in something suitable. Can't meet your future bride looking like that?" said Wooly. "Well, I have met her, Wooly." said Danny happily. "You have? Where?" said Wooly, who seemed surprised. "Once upon a dream." said Danny. Then he started to sing and dance around his friend. "Danny, knock it off. Stop that. Stop that right now. Danny, stop! Put me down!" said Wooly. Then Danny stopped singing and dancing and put his friend down. "Now, what's all this dream nonsense?" asked Wooly. "It wasn't a dream, Wooly. I really did meet her!" said Danny. "Princess Minnie? Good heavens, we must tell Naveen! Why this is the most ..." said Wooly. "Whoa, whoa, I didn't say it was Minnie." said Danny. "You most certainly did, you said..." said Wooly. "I said I met the girl I was going to marry. I don't know who she was, a...female black mouse I suppose." said Danny. Then his friend seemed very shocked with his eyes widened. "A female black m-m-mouse? You're going to marry a...Why Danny, you're joking!" said Wooly, as he hoped for a yes. But Danny shook his head no. "Isn't he?" Wooly asked Bagheera. "Unfortunately, no." said Bagheera honestly. "You can't do this to me! Give up the throne, the kingdom, for some...some nobody? By Harry, I won't have it!" Wooly bellowed to Danny, as he removed his hat in rage. "You're a prince, and you're going to marry a princess!" Danny tried to calm Wooly down as he set the hat back on his friend's head, saying, "Now Wooly, you're living in the past. This is the fourteenth century. Nowadays ... " "Nowadays, I'm still the king!" Wooly began, "And I command you to come to your senses..." "...And marry the girl I love." Danny finished. "Exactly!" said Wooly. "Goodbye, Wooly!" said Danny, as he got back on top of Bagheera, and Bagheera was running off. "Goodbye, Wooly! Marry the girl you ... No, no, Danny, stop. Come back. Wait danny!" called Wooly, "DANNY!" But it was too late. Danny had already gone off into the wilderness to see his love, but he was unaware that she wouldn't be there anymore. Wooly sadly walked up to the stairs of the castle and sat down. He sadly sighed and said, "Oh, how will I ever tell Naveen?" Category:Conflicts Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs